Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon Detective Pikachu
Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon Detective Pikachu is another upcoming Land Before Time/Pokémon crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Pandora.tv as part of a double feature with Littlefoot's Adventures of Minion Scouts in the near future. Plot Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Rex, Woog, Dweeb, Elsa, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, and Kirby reenter the Pokémon universe, but end up meeting Tim Goodman, a 21-year-old insurance salesman who has given up Pokémon training due to the death of his mother and the absence of his father, Harry. Together, they travel to Ryme City – a metropolis where humans and Pokémon live together as equals – to collect Harry's assets following his apparent death in a car crash. In Harry's apartment, Tim encounters a deerstalker-clad Pikachu that can speak and only he can somehow understand; the pair then escape from an attack by a party of Aipom under the influence of an "R"-labeled purple gas that Tim accidentally released upon inspection. They take shelter at a café where Pikachu reveals that he is an amnesiac detective who was Harry's police partner, and that they were investigating a case together when Harry disappeared. They look for Lucy Stevens, a fluff columnist and aspiring reporter suspicious of Harry's death, who Tim had previously encountered. She leads Tim and Pikachu to Ryme Wharf and, after interrogating a Mr. Mime there, are directed to an illegal Pokemon fighting arena owned by Sebastian. He demands a rematch with Pikachu, who previously defeated Sebastian's Charizard. However, after Sebastian gives Charizard a dose of the R gas, Tim attempts to save Pikachu during the rematch. Sebastian then mishandles the R gas and accidentally releases it into the stadium, causing havoc. Sebastian tells Tim that he got the R gas from "the doctor". After confronting police lieutenant Hideo Yoshida about Harry's apparent death and the possibility of his survival, Tim and Pikachu are brought before Ryme City's benefactor Howard Clifford, who reveals to Tim that Harry indeed survived his car crash, which was caused by an attack from a recently escaped Mewtwo, which took him away and left Pikachu with amnesia. Howard warns them of his son, Roger, who he claims is in de facto control of his company and the city. Tim and Pikachu recruit Lucy and her Psyduck on an expedition to the lab facility Harry was investigating, where they learn Sebastian's "doctor" was a researcher aided by Harry, who had been experimenting on Mewtwo, recaptured after escaping 20 years earlier. They are soon attacked by several Greninja who chase them out of the building, but are fended off by Psyduck. They then escape a field of colossal Torterra, but Pikachu is gravely injured. Tim manages to communicate with a Bulbasaur and takes Pikachu to a clearing in the forest where they are greeted by Mewtwo, who heals Pikachu and restores some of his memories, which show that he was the one who released Mewtwo from the lab. Mewtwo attempts to reveal its intent, but is captured by Roger. Thinking that he betrayed Harry to a vengeful Mewtwo, Pikachu leaves Tim while the others return to Ryme City to warn Howard. Pikachu comes across the area where Harry's car crash occurred, and finds evidence that the Greninja attacked Harry, not Mewtwo. Tim reaches Howard, but learns too late that he intends to transfer his consciousnesses into Mewtwo and use his powers to fuse Pokémon with their owners, with the assistance of the R gas. He also learns that "Roger" had actually been a shape-shifting Ditto, with the real Roger having been tied up and hidden. As Howard in Mewtwo's body starts fusing humans with Pokémon, Pikachu arrives and finally summons his electricity powers to battle Mewtwo, fending off Mewtwo long enough for Tim to free Mewtwo from Howard's control. Mewtwo restores everyone to normal while Howard is arrested by the police, and reveals that Harry was in fact fused with Pikachu in order to heal him; the fusion erased Harry's memory while keeping his consciousness within Pikachu. After Mewtwo unfuses them with the assistance of Tim, a fully revived Harry offers Tim the chance to return home, but Tim decides to stay in order to learn how to become a detective and spend time with him and Pikachu. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Sharptooth, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Ratigan, Fidget, The Carnotaurs, and Rothbart guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Land Before Time films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, The Brave Little Toaster films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, Dinosaur, and The Great Mouse Detective. *Due to the real film's language and details, the words "damn", "hell", "p**z", "n*****s", and the uses of God's name in vain will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "fool", either "pecs" or "buttons", and "gosh" and the near use of the S word will be edited out to make this film as kid-friendly as the Pokémon anime franchise, making it the second Land Before Time/Pokémon crossover film to be censored after Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (which will edit out the word "s*x" to avoid a controversy). Category:Spin-off films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Censored films Category:Mystery films